Comment être une briseuse de coeur
by FrenchTranslator
Summary: Summer Mercer est une briseuse de coeurs. Elle laisse tomber les garçons comme des mères déposent leurs enfants à la garderie. Quand elle rompt avec Peter, et que les Marauders lui en veulent profondément , ils envoient Sirius briser le cœur froid de la briseuse de coeurs. Avec une année pleine de féminisme, de romance et de connards, ça va être une année des plus intéressantes.


___**Disclaimer **__: Rien ne m'appartient, tout appartient à la merveilleuse JKR et à __**ISolemenlySwearImUpToNoGood**__ Si vous êtes fort en anglais, allez voir ses autres fictions, elles sont géniales ! J'essayerais d'en traduire d'autre prochainement._

* * *

Règle numéro 1 : Ne pas se lier d'amitié avec les amis de tes ennemis.

J'ai ignoré les "chut !" et les regards noirs. Le mot "pute" était plus utilisé que le nom, "Poudlard". On me le criait, en attendant que cela me brise, attendant que cela me fasse me recroqueviller et me fasse fondre en larmes.

Je ne me décrirais pas comme attirante. J'étais moyenne. Peut être à peine au dessus, au plus. Mais je n'étais pas attirant comme, disons, Marlene McKinnion ou Lindsay Chaw.

La chose qui m'a rendu plutôt populaire est le fait que je brise des coeurs. Tout les garçons pensaient qu'ils étaient charmants. Vous avez lu ces histoires sur le garçon joueur, et la fille timide, ou juste une fille au hasard qui brise ses habitudes de coureur de jupon ?

Les hommes ont essayés de me faire ça à moi. Mais à la fin, de toute façon, je les lache comme je déscends d'un balai. Cela a commencé il y a quelques temps, dans la troisième – mais qui à envie de savoir ça maintenant ? Pas moi.

Quoi qu'il en soit, je les laissais le coeur brisé et choqué. C'est ma réputation. On m'appelle "salope" quotidiennement. Je me balade avec mon seul mi dans les couloirs. Etonnament, mon ami était un garçon. Et on se parlait à peine, car il était dans un autre groupe : les Maraudeurs.

Les Maraudeurs étaient un groupe de farceurs et de garçons attirant. Qu'importe ce que tout le monde racontait, Peter Pettigrew est attirant. Il avait des cheveux bruns clairs, d'épais sourcils, des yeux bruns charmants et un corps grassouillet, mais quand même mignon.

"Donc, Summer" commença mon meilleur ami, Remus Lupin, doucement "ton anniversaire arrive et... "

J'ai roulé des yeux.

"Non Rem'," j'ai dit "Non – je vais juste... Je vais juste le passer à Pré-Au-Lard."

Il trempa sa plume dans l'encre, son visage inexpressif.

"Tu ne peux pas, Summer. Tu vas avoir 16 ans !"

"Et pourquoi 16 est différent des autres nombres ?" Je l'ai interrogé, haussant un sourcil en tournant la page.

"Par-Parce que- c'est juste différent, d'accord? "déclara Remus en rougissant. Je levai les yeux vers lui.

"D'accord." j'ai dit "Emmêne moi à Pré-Au-Lard- Oh non, tu ne pensais pas à ammener ces maudits Maraudeurs ! Rem', je les déteste, ils me détestent, ils ne savent même pas qu'on est amis !"

Remus rougit.

"Je- Je sais. Mais ils devraient être là, tu ne penses pas ?"

"Non." Dis-je fermement. "Ils vont m'empoisonner. Je vais les empoisonner."

Je pense que cela a commencé au milieu de la quatrième année, quand j'ai commencé à sortir avec Peter. Ils n'étaient pas méfiant. Ils étaient en extase, que le petit Peter ait une nouvelle petite amie.

Mais c'est quand je l'ai largué. Malgré que mon nom soit "Heartbreaker", briseuse de coeur, j'ai un cœur. Je ne voulais pas vraiment faire Peter, ce fragile garçon, pleurer. Mais il était collant, il était curieux, et il était triste. Je me sentais mal pour le mec, vraiment. Il restait silencieux puis il a secoué la tête en murmurant: «Nous pouvons être amis, non?". Comme si l'espoir était dans sa voix. J'ai souri et hoché la tête.

Toutefois, le matin suivant, James Potter, un garçon que j'ai méprisé depuis le début, m'a crié dessus dans la Grande Sale. Le mot "salope" c'est échappé de sa bouche, et après qu'il ai réalisé ce qu'il avait dit, il se répandit en excuses. Je suppose que c'était pour Lily, comme elle avait reniflé, le fusillant du regard, marmonnant quelques mots.

Je lui ai répondis froidement que Peter avait compris. Puis je lui ai jeté un sort. Enfin, je suis sortie.

C'était la première fois qu'on m'avait traité de salope. Et j'ai pleuré, et pleuré.  
Mais personne n'a su ça. Sauf Remus.

Remus est devenu mon ami après m'avoir surpris. Mimi Geignarde était en train de raconter allègrement à quiconque qui passait ce qui ce passait à l'interieur.. Par chance, c'était Remus, et il a penché la tête pour apercevoir ce qui arrivait. J'ai vu ses cheveux brun clair, dans ses yeux poivre et sel à me fixer choqué en voyant la jeune fille bizarre, - pleine de taches de rousseur, les cheveux cachés dans son visage, et des sanglots et gémissements bloqués dans sa gorge - que j'étais.

Personne n'a su, de toute façon, que nous étions amis. Des rendez vous secrets dans la bibliothèque, des discussions rapides dans la Salle Commune. C'était épuisant, vraiment.

"D'accord" Fit Remus doucement "On fait ça. Juste toi et moi, hein ?"

Je mordis ma lèvres, en imprimant l'information dans ma tête.

"Ouais, "J'ai dit après un silence gêné."Les Trois Balais, de la bièraubeurre, puis Honeydukes."

"Ca a l'air génial."répondit il doucement."Je te vois la semaine prochaine, alors ?"

"Je suppose." Murmurai-je. Mes yeux étaient plutôt lourd, et je fermais les livres.

"Je ferais le reste demain matin" je l'ai informé "On se voit en classe."

"Salut Summer"

"Salut."___**  
**_

* * *

___**Le plan de destruction de Sirius Black.**_

"Vraiment les gars"dit la voix d'un garçon joufflu, clairement flattée "On est meilleurs amis, on peut même dire, meilleurs meilleurs amis, vous n'avez pas à faire ça."

"Tais toi Pete." dit un garçon assez attirant de seize ans , ses lunettes sur le bord de son nez, ses yeux noisette fixant la feuille sur laquelle il écrivait soigneusement les détails "Nous faisons cela pour l'ego de la population masculine. Cette briseuse de cœur sera _brisée_."

Remus avait l'air plutôt hésitant à propos de ce projet.

_"Les gars, c'est pas juste"essaya t'il. "Sirius brise des coeurs."_

_"C'est différent."_

_"En quoi ?"_

_"Tais toi Lunard," dit James._

_Sirius se frotta les mains. "Alors, James – prêt à passer à l'action ?"_

_James avait un visage perplexe._

_"Moi ? Je me réserve pour Lily. Ce n'était pas censé être Remus ?"_

_"Non." dit rapidement ce dernier. "Non merci."_

_Tous les yeux se tournèrent vers le garçon attirant avec de longs cheveux sombres._

_"Qu- Quoi ? James, tu ne sors pas vraiment avec - "_

_"Lily m'a donné une bonne réponse en potions, je dois me réserver !"_

_"Mais je pensais me faire Marlene.. "_

_"ELLE A BRISÉ LE COEUR DE QUEUDVER !"_

Sirius roula des yeux.

"D'accord."Il dit à contrecœur, inscrivant son nom à côté du nom élégant" _**Summer Elizabeth Mercer.**_"

"Merlin," il gémi, "Quand est ce que je lui demande un rendez vous ? Et si elle refuse ?"

"Persiste. Montre lui tes talents. Roule lui une pelle s'il le faut." James avait un sourire sur son visage."Demain matin, assis toi à côté d'elle. Sors ton charme."

Sirius avait l'air déterminé.

"Très bien. Je vais lui briser le cœur, elle sera désolée qu'elle ait un jour blessé les sentiments de Queudver."

Remus baissa les yeux._ C'était mauvais.  
_

* * *

N'hésitez pas à commentez, je transmettrai vos commentaires à l'auteur.

Xxx, FrenchTranslator.

PS : J'ai récemment fait ma rentrée au lycée (!). Et je suis dans un lycée international. En section internationale Anglaise. Avec en plus Russe LV3. Et c'est pas tout prêt de chez moi. Et je dois vraiment beaucoup travailler. Alors je ne peux pas traduire en 2 minutes.


End file.
